This invention relates to hearing aids, and more particularly to an in-the-ear hearing aid to be inserted in the auditory canal, of the type having a face plate, a rearwardly tapering housing adjoining the face plate, a button cell, and a cover hinged to the housing.
Miniaturized in-the-ear hearing aids of this type have already been proposed. By their nature, they have only a relatively small front surface for accommodating a closure member for the battery chamber and the operating elements for turning the appliance on and off and for controlling the volume. Since the face plate itself is so small, the operating elements must be still smaller, so that their manipulation becomes a real problem.